Surprisingly Surprisable
by Despicable Margo
Summary: One morning, Louis gives Corrine a special surprise. ONE-SHOT.


" _Corrine! Wake up!"_

"Hmm? It's too early. Please just a bit more…" Corrine moaned as she covered her face with her crimson blanket. She immediately fell asleep again and smiled at the comfort of it. Like as if she never slept better.

Louis chuckled. _What dream could she possibly be having right now?_

"Corrine, aren't you are a musketeer? Didn't you have to wake up early and attend training at every dawn?" He nudged her.

"Louis… please. I got to take a break from it and finally enjoy a good…" a yawn cut her off. "... _sleep."_

The king rolled his eyes at her words. Not in _just_ annoyance. _Her adorable annoyance…_

His fingers raked through his dark brown locks and then pulled at the part of the blanket that covered her sleeping face.

There she was, _so peaceful and happy_ with her eyes closed. _She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping._ Louis smiled and stroked her light blonde hair. Corrine's hand snaked from where it was under her head and clutched at his wrist. He couldn't resist laying down beside her, again, wrapping his arms and closing his eyes in contentment of how glad he was to soon get married with her.

Yes, the joy that he would finally be able to call her his 'wife' even though they already acted like they were married by spending almost the whole day with each other. Even when it came to sleeping. They simply didn't want to let each other go, not for a moment. Love was such a powerful thing.

"Corrine?"

A sleeping reply came.

"Wake up."

The blonde groaned. _No._

Louis sighed, and then got up. A mysterious idea struck his brain when he ferociously flung the covers and blankets off her body, leaving her groping for them with her eyes still closed.

When she realized what was absent, and the cold air around raised her hair on the skin, she quickly sat down, rubbing the drowsiness off her eyes . And that just happened in less than a second. Louis grinned triumphantly.

But at the same time he felt bad for her. A little bit. And he knew just how to make it up.

"You could have done better than waking me up like _that…"_ Corrine mumbled and sent him an annoyed glare even though her face was a bit amused at the sight of him. _Same adorable annoyance…_

"I know I could have." He said quietly. "Let me do it now." His smirk told her what was coming. She leaned towards him for a gentle 'good morning' kiss.

Too bad it wasn't gentle when Louis' hands grabbed her bare arms and _crashed_ his lips onto hers. The pressure was so strong it made her still half-asleep figure fall back to the bed. The pace had slowed down just enough for the blonde to call it the gentle kiss she expected by the time they were done.

" _Louis!"_ Corrine shrieked, "I-I never knew you…could be like that." _His lips had totally gone wild on mine! What… what just happened?_

Louis faced her, panting in the pace of a cyclone. He felt so tired it almost took him a combination of seconds to deduce her statement. He smirked and raised his dark eyebrows, "There are a _lot_ of things you don't know about me."

Corrine sat there confused... _Well at least I do know that I am not sleepy anymore. Oh wait, that was something about...me. Not him._

"And in fact, you _will_ get to know those things when the right time approaches. Trust me." The winking of his eye made her feel uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable when she felt the ticklish sensation of the white strap of her night-lingerie slide down her right shoulder.

 _Act like…nothing happened._ She fumbled with the strap twice to slide it back to where it should stay. She suddenly felt nervous around Louis like the first time when she met him up in the balloon.

"Corrine…?" As if him calling her name was like the click of a pair of fingers that broke her hypnotism. She blinked and slowly looked at his brown eyes.

His bright smile made her feel a lot better. _A new thing to know about him: He is good at changing moods for both of us. Instantaneously._

He caressed her cheek, "Get dressed. There is something I want to show you."

Corrine's light blue eyes sparked, "What is it?!"

"It's a surprise…" Louis turned and faced her one last time before getting out of the bed.

Corrine groaned at his facial expressions, _Please don't smirk. Or wink…_

* * *

"I'm ready." Corrine approached Louis at where he was looking from the balcony. Although the day was a bit gloomy and windy, he didn't mind the view. He only wished the weather would be nice on his wedding.

He smiled and leaned back on the stone railing when he acknowledged her presence. Then he looked at her usual clothing— white long sleeved shirt contrasting perfectly with a pair of long black pants while her feet were covered by dark brown boots; hair out, fluttering in the wind. _She looks so… Corrine. Perfect._

He rested his hands on her hips and kissed her, "You look beautiful, my _Queen."_

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Stop taking things… professionally."

"You know it very well that the term 'My Queen' is the least not professional. Obviously when _I_ am calling you that."

"Sorry, my _King."_ The Queen curtsied.

Louis covered his mouth with his fingers. The air around him went too thick. "I regret nothing." He muttered so quietly he hardly expected her to hear him.

"I see you don't look very… kingly today." Corrine examined his clothes that exactly matched hers.

"Oh, do you think I might add some frills on myself, then?" He looked at his clothing.

He only wore this type of clothes when he was free. And that hardly happened for now he is king but today he decided to give his entire time to his fiancée in further planning the wedding.

"No, no. It's fine. I understand you need a break from wearing all those… stuffy king clothes. They always looked so uncomfortable."

"Well, not really. I mean, I don't know if I kind of got used to it or if I… just got over it." Louis put his hand on the back of his head. _That sounded too deep for a conversation about clothes, didn't it?_

"Hmm," Corrine crossed her arms over her chest, then smiled. "You look handsome." _Just the way his hair blows in the wind..._ sent cold chills down her spine and warm blood up her cheeks.

Louis took a deep breath, "Do I have a choice?"

"What?" Corrine shook her head, unsure.

"Nothing. Are you ready for your surprise?" He tried his best to turn off the subject about their present appearances.

"Oh! I-I almost forgot! Yes. Of course, _yes._ "

Louis chuckled, "Let's go."

"Wait!" She called back.

"What is it?"

"We...we forgot about eating breakfast." The blonde put her hands on her growling belly.

"I'm well aware of that." He spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

"So…don't you think we should…eat something?" Corrine baffled, glancing at both directions.

"I most certainly think we should."

The musketeer's face brightened. She was totally in love with the Palace breakfast.

"A while later." Louis' voice was stern and… displeasing.

"Ugh…" Corrine groaned and quietly muttered something to herself as she walked inside, leaving her fiancé chuckling behind, "Don't you think I should be the one leading the path to your…surprise?"

The blonde turned her head, "Do it then. I mean, seriously. _Just_ do it."

* * *

Louis didn't mind her gritting her teeth at him. He was quite familiar with her attitude and knew the change that was about to happen to it. _Soon._

"Your 'surprise' better be worth me having a late breakfast, Louis." Corrine put her hands on her hips as she stood at the doorway of the room that contained her surprise as he had told.

She attempted on keeping a stiff behavior, but inside… _When, when can I get the surprise?! I wonder if my surprise is a special breakfast? Oh my God, Louis! Just open the damn door!_

She swallowed hard and licked her lips that had became dry for she was breathing quite heavily for the pounding excitement inside.

Louis laughed softly, "Close your eyes, darling."

Corrine did as he told. Her knees turned weak at the word he used to address her, _lovingly._

 _What can it be? A new gold sword like he gave me last Christmas? A pair of red ice skating shoes? No… it's summer right now. A cat? Nope, I've got Miette. Oh, what could it be? It has to be…_

"You can open your eyes now." For a second, Corrine thought that as soon she opened her eyes, she would find herself hanging upside down from the railing of the highest balcony of the Palace. _WHY THE HELL DID I THINK THAT?!_

"I said you can open your eyes." Louis repeated, his hands that were grabbing hers shook them a little.

"Huh? What? Oh I-" Corrine was slowly starting to open her eyes.

"Wait!"

"What now!" She closed them back.

The brunette shook his head, "That wasn't an entrance I was expecting. I want to do it again."

"Very well." She sighed frustratingly. _Not very well._

* * *

"OK, _now_ you can open them!"

 _1, 2, 3!_ Corrine slowly open her eyes. She blinked to regain her vision clearly and _then_ her eyes came up with the surprise.

"Here's your surprise, love." Louis whispered in her ear, his finger quickly touching the diamond of her earring, making it dangle and sparkle with each movement.

"Wh-why… It's… I-It's beautiful!" Corrine got so emotional tears started to form in her eyes at the sight of her surprise. Just some inches in front of her stood a very… _beautiful_ white gown on a headless dress frame.

She didn't need to guess it was for the purpose of her upcoming wedding. _My wedding gown… I can't believe it's my wedding gown. Wow!_

Louis hugged her from the back, "I'm so happy you like it." He kissed her cheek.

"I think… I am falling in love with it…" Corrine didn't take her eyes off _it._ The gown was white, which she had observed five seconds ago. She couldn't work out the fabric without touching it so she did, it felt so soft and smooth. Almost like silk but somehow a bit transparent and netted. The fabric was swirled or… stitched in a way that made it look like little white roses all over. And finally a layer of white transparent net-like fabric dotted with small pieces of gold and diamonds made the whole skirt glisten and shimmer. And not to mention how puffy and enlarged it looked with several layers of white fabric underneath.

Then she looked at the top. It was strapless, that was her first observation _._ And the imagery of her having her shoulders bare in front of so many _unknown_ people made her feel uncomfortable. _Wait, what am I thinking? I am not wearing this for all those people… I am wearing this for my wedding. For… Louis. No one else._

Louis strode back and forth, his hands in his pockets. _Let her take all the time she needs. Sad, she only gets to wear it for just one day…_

The strapless top had a _very low_ sweetheart neckline which made Corrine squirm-ish again. _Remember, it's just for Louis. And Louis has seen you even more...yeah whatever just shut your Goddamn self and look how gorgeous this dress is!_

She returned to the top, her next inspectionwere the very detailed embroideries on the white lace that covered the silk bodice. _That's pretty._ The embroidery appeared to be like tiny snowflakes to her. An off-white colored silk ribbon was wrapped at the centre where the bodice and skirt met. All in all, the dress looked very much _perfect_ at the simplicity of the design. That made her wonder, "Say… who designed this?" _Can't be Viveca… nope, of course not!_

" _I_ did." The king smiled proudly.

Corrine tried to smother a chuckle, "Say what? No way!" _Louis? Designing a dress?! He can't even draw a flower! Or… maybe he can? But how? He always complained about being too busy and stuff._

Louis stood there silently, which immediately made the blonde realize it was a 'yes' way.

"Wow," She whispered, her eyes widening at the thought of Louis sitting down with a sketchpad and drawing what is now standing before her—her wedding gown. Last time she told him to draw a flower and he messed up one petal. _That's okay, mine looked worse!_

"Yes, I know you are wondering how this nerdy brain of mine got such talent." He nodded, "But you won't believe it's _talent_ once you see the actual design sketch of your gown. And guess what, you never will."

"I think I can live with that…" Corrine said frankly. "But I didn't know you could design something like that."

"Uh, well, thank you." He blushed instead of putting his recent dialogue about her not knowing a lot of things about him. "The design actually looked so simple I was afraid the dress would… suck."

"Irrelevant." She curtly replied.

Corrine licked off some of her light coral color lipstick from her lips. That taste was sickening. She regretted doing it.

"I really love the dress." She lazily strode towards him. "But there's something, no wait-someone I love _more."_ She smiled as her hands tugged tightly at the collar of his shirt and next thing Louis felt was the sweet tenderness of her lips on his. He joined in most agreeably by trapping her in his arms as her fingers got lost in the sea of his hair.

* * *

"Your highness?" A servant interrupted them most unintentionally. "Oh," He muttered and backed some steps away when he saw the king and his fiancée laughing on the soft rugs of the floor.

At least they were _just_ laughing. Oh wait, they were kissing too. "Your highness." He knocked on the door that was already open to grab their attention.

Their lips immediately broke contact and the room silenced. Corrine turned beet red but Louis just rolled his eyes and approached him, not bothering to wipe the lipstick stains from his face, his neck. "What do you want?"

"Um, sire, I came here to ask which color you and…" His upcoming words got lost when he saw the future queen buttoning her shirt.

"You were saying…" Louis dragged his attention back with a cold voice.

"Oh, yes, which color would you two prefer for the ballroom draperies?" He held small pieces of clothes, golden, red and a dirty pink.

"You came here to ask _this?"_ The brunette said the last word with utter disgust.

"Uh, yes, your majesty?" The servant stood there scared.

Louis groaned and then turned to Corrine, "What do you say, sweetheart?"

"Hmm? What is it about?" She stood next to him also ignoring her ruined lipstick that made look like she feasted on an entire farm of strawberries or watermelons _without_ a knife and fork.

"Which color for the ballroom draperies?"

Corrine looked at the colors, _the golden would camouflage with the already golden ballroom, the red one totally reminds me the times I won a bloody battle and the pink one looks so dirty by itself!_

She scratched her head and then came up with a decision, " _Black_." She grinned. "Make it black as ebony or soot or raven or whatever but I want it black!"

"Corrine, black is the color of… depression, death, sadness. And your wedding dress is white, the color of peace." Louis mumbled.

"Sure," The blonde whispered very quietly, "Do you want me to ink it the same?"

"What?!"

"I was joking. Okay, make it… pink!" Corrine squealed. "Like, very very pink. The shade that makes your eyes hurt. Hot pink!"

Louis groaned inwardly.

The servant quickly nodded and walked off, making his way to where he could resign after he passed the information about the drapery color choices.

"I heard you groan you know," Corrine playfully punched his arm.

"Why pink? You could have also chosen the red one."

"Nah."

"Why?"

"My life is already too experienced with red. And I _don't_ like it."

"But red is the color of love…. Romance, _passion_." He protested dramatically. "It would go so well with white, the color of matrimony, purity and peace."

Corrine scoffed, "For me, red is the color of misery." She said miserably.

" _Pain_." She said painfully.

" _Anger_." She said angrily.

" _Danger_..." She said dangerously.

She was going to say one more when Louis cut her off , "Fine. Have it your way then. It's _our_ wedding after all and I do respect your choices."

"Good." Corrine nodded. "You know what else would be _really_ good at the moment?"

Louis was about to answer but, "Breakfast!" She answered it herself.

The king laughed, "But first let's get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up, why?"

He gestured at her mouth.

Corrine quickly rubbed her hand over it, turning red in embarrassment when she saw the orangish-pink hue on her fingertips. "Oh." _Did the servant see me like that then?_

"I know what you're thinking." The boy put his hand on his cheek.

She looked at him, mimicking the expression of a dumb idiot. She really had nothing to say.

"You've got a love bite." His fingertips were soft as feathers as they caressed the bruise on her collarbone. It almost looked like a heart.

"Puh-lease!" The musketeer rolled her eyes. "Like is it something new?"

"No, of course not." Louis shook his head. "I just said that because it makes you look even more beautiful."

" _Oh, shut_ up…"

 **A/N: Thanks for the read! :D**

 **This idea was totally random and... Idk what to say. Like really.**

 **Review? Please?**


End file.
